The present invention relates to bicycle saddles, and more particularly relates to such a bicycle saddle which has flash signal generating means.
Riding a bicycle in the dark is dangerous. In order to give a warning signal to the vehicles from behind, a bicycle may be equipped with a rear light or reflector means. However, reflector means do not work well in some conditions. When a rear light is installed, it must be switched on manually before riding in the dark. Furthermore, this type of bicycle rear light consumes much power and is not durable in use.